


Pseudonyms, Pilots, and Pretty Boys

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Finn, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Fantasizing, Fluff, Gay Poe Dameron, Humor, M/M, Pining, Top Gun references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Finn works at a coffee shop his best friend's aunt and uncle run. One attractive guy comes in every day for a mocha almond, and Finn would love to learn his name from the cup-- if the guy would stop giving him stupid fake pilot names to write instead.





	Pseudonyms, Pilots, and Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an AU on tumblr.

Finn tied the apron around his torso, walking up to the cash register.

"Did you open today?!" the part-time barista called to his best friend Rey, who shook her head.

"No, Ben did."

"Makes sense," Finn sighed, "There's a 20 missing from the till. I know I counted that last night."

"What's this about missing money?" Leia let herself into the shop, raising an eyebrow. She, along with her husband Han, owned the cozy little coffee shop, employing their son Ben, their niece Rey, and Rey's best friend Finn. The shop used to be a dive bar called Mos Isley, but since Han bought it from the previous owners, they had dusted it up into "Isley Cafe" (only because the "Isley" on the neon sign outside complimented the colours). Finn and Rey had been working there for about four years now, and it had become a known thing around the place for Finn to call Leia auntie too.

Meanwhile, Finn and Rey stood up straight together behind the cash, panicking together.  

"Uh, n-nothing's missing with the money, ma'am! Especially not the money!" Finn blurted, scrambling to redistribute the cash equally in different slots. This just made it worse.

"Nothing happened, we promise, there's nothing to--" Rey started.

"Oh, you two can relax," Leia smirked a little as she came over, "If anybody stole money from the till, it was my son. He thinks he can get away with it, and still keep his job." She considered this. "The sad part is, he's right. Han won't fire him, because he thinks Ben'll never get a job anywhere else."

"Reasonable assumption," Rey shrugged, and Finn pinched her.

"Anyway, have you seen, uh..." Leia smirked at Finn, "Pretty boy in here lately?"

Finn blushed. "He came in yesterday. He comes in everyday, you can count on it."

"That's good for you," Leia said, "He is very handsome..."

"He is," Rey encouraged, and Finn frowned, looking between the women.

"Hey, stop tryna set me up, okay?! He doesn't even look at me."

"You're _all_ he looks at, kid," Han came in from the back door, wiping his hands, "Or are we talking about the same guy here?"

"Curly hair, brown eyes, about the same height as Auntie Leia?" Rey offered.

"Same guy," Han nodded, and walked off again, leaving Finn to scoff incredulously at everyone.

"Am I the only one here who isn't taking this seriously?"

"Yes," everyone replied, including Han from the other room.

"Well then everyone needs to stop taking it seriously!" Finn barked.

"He smiles at you every day, and it looks like he wants you to take him over the side of my good granite countertop," Leia deadpanned, rubbing her counter protectively.

Finn made a face. "Auntie Leia, he looks at everyone that way. He looks at... at _Han_ that way!"

"Everyone looks at me that way, kid, get used to it," Han grinned, opening his arms, and Leia rolled her eyes, handing Finn the first cup of the day.

"Well, if you're not gonna make a move back, that's your choice. Your love life or lack of it."

"You'd make such a cute couple though," Rey moaned, and Finn glared at her, beginning to fill the plastic cup with ice water.

"How would you know, you're not dating anyone."

"It doesn't take dating to know romance," she said wistfully, "I mean, we watch Love Actually every year together, you should know that."

"Well sorry, but where you would probably end up like the cute assistant to the Prime Minister, I'd end up like Andrew Lincoln."

"Or Emma Thompson!" Han called, still apparently listening.

"Your input is not valued!" Finn shouted, then cleared his throat. "Sir."

It was about midday when their rush was on, and their worst regular wandered in: Jabba Tiure.

"I will take two of everything," the large man chuckled, and Rey tried not to scowl.

 _"Is that old slimeball out there?"_ Han asked Finn, peering through the back window.

"Sure is, Solo." Han looked over, and Finn looked down. "Uh, I mean, Han, sir."

"Where is Han?" Jabba asked in his strange, untraceable accent, "I want to talk to him about the overcharge from a month ago on that espresso." Rey bit her lip.

"Eh... well..."

Han nudged Finn. "Go, pretend I'm not here." Finn rushed out to the cash beside Rey.

"Uh, Solo's not here, Mr. Tiure... he's, um... getting a..." Finn panicked. "A colonoscopy!"

Han slapped a hand to his forehead, as Leia looked him up and down. "I'm goin' to take Chewie for a walk," he muttered, and Leia put a hand on his shoulder.

"And miss the best part?" She gestured over to the door, where the young man had just come in.

"Oh good," Han nodded, "It's time for me to pretend not to care."

"Oh my god," Rey whispered, grinning as she nudged Finn, "He's here!"

"Who is here? I want my refund!" Jabba demanded bitterly.

"Oh take your coffee and go, will you?" Rey finally scowled, and the man huffed, walking off. She leaned into Finn. "Okay... do not mess this up. I'll be watching."

"The pressure is real," Finn squeaked, and the man came sauntering up to the counter, already eye-fucking him.

"Hey there," he grinned a dazzling smile, "How are you today, Finn?"

Finn stopped breathing, and Rey stepped on his foot. "Oh, I'm, uh, great! Great, just awesome... um, what can I get you?"

"Can I get an mocha almond please?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure thing. And what's your name?"

Everyone listened in as Finn waited with baited breath, but the man just answered coolly, "Maverick."

"Dammit," Rey cursed, and Finn swatted her away, turning around and hissing _, "Go do something productive!"_ He took a deep breath. "Okay, Maverick," Finn smirked, writing it on a cup, "Where's Goose?"

The man placed a hand over his chest. "Oh my god, you got my reference. A man after my own heart." Finn blushed.  

"Your mocha'll be ready in a few minutes, uh... sir."

The man gave a playful salute, and went over to the opposite counter to wait for it. Finn still had heart eyes as another customer came up, snapping her fingers in his face. She was tall, and had purple hair with a pinched face. "Helloooo, can we focus a little more on our job, and less on Mr. Sexy?"

Rey stormed in, holding a finger up, and Finn turned to her.

_"Nonononono--"_

"Helloooo, can we focus a little more on being a decent human being and less on looking like Dora got a facial from Grape Ape?!" Rey seethed, and Leia interceded, pulling her niece away.

"What did I tell you about the customers?"

"You may think they're being nice to you, but they're secretly assholes?" Rey blinked, and Leia smiled sweetly at Purple Hair in apology as Finn wished the earth would swallow him up. "Maverick" watched all of this from the side, chuckling.

The next day, Ben was working too.

"So I heard your boyfriend came in yesterday," he mentioned to Finn, "Did you two make out?"

Finn frowned. "No! Of course not!"

"Sucks," Ben shook his head, "If someone looked at me the way that guy looks at you, I'd hop the counter and jump 'em."

"Why does everyone think he's looking at me a certain way?!" Finn shrieked.

"You're in denial, I'm afraid," Rey told him sympathetically, "Don't worry though, it can be cured-- all you have to do is ask him out."

"If you're so into this, why don't you ask him out?" Finn shot back.

"Because he's gay," Ben cut in, "Duh. Homosexual as fuck. My gaydar goes crazy with that guy-- I always have uncanny gaydar."

"Except for the time your best friend Hux confessed his love for you," Leia snorted, and Ben sniffed.

"Hux was different."

"Yes well, for once, Ben's right," Rey rolled her eyes, "He has eyes only for you."

"Jesus Christ, there he is," Ben muttered, going back to his cleaning, and Finn admired the man as he walked, seemingly in slow motion. He had on an orange sweater with jeans that hugged his ass, his hair still an unruly mop of deliciousness. Finn licked his lip as he approached the counter.

"What can I get you, _sir_?"

"Actually, I'd like to get you something," the man said in a low voice, unzipping his jacket and running a hand through his blustery curls. "Me."

"You?" Finn moaned, practically drooling.

"Oh, and a mocha almond... extra _hot_ ," he breathed, biting his lip, "Please, Finn... want it _fast_." Finn closed his eyes, feeling the man's hands reach forward as their lips just barely pressed... when he opened them again, the guy was pouring the coffee over his naked chest, groaning obscenely as he dragged a finger down his abs and opened his mouth to say his name. "Finn?" the man repeated. "Finn!"

_Chhhtttt._

Finn jolted out of his fantasy, to see that he had leaned onto the whip cream can, spraying some all over his apron. That wasn't a total euphemism or anything.

"Finn! Hey, buddy," the beautiful man raised an eyebrow.

"I think what you meant to say there was "hey baby"," Ben told him, and Finn made a NO motion with his hands, flailing around until the guy turned back. Finn spoke up. 

"Ignore him, he's weird. Mocha almond?"

"Yes sir," the guy winked, and Finn bit his lip hard.

"Name today?" He held his breath again, and the man giggled to himself.

"Iceman."

"That nerfherder," Han sighed from the back, and Leia held out her hand.

"Pay up, daddy-o."

"Iceman?" Finn shook his head, "Man, you can't be iceman! You're basically betraying yourself, you're like... your own enemy now."

"I mean, they weren't really enemies," the guy protested, thinking back to the movie Top Gun, but shrugged. "Fine. Wedge. You know, that pilot from that sci fi movie?"

"Star Battles, of course I've seen it," Finn huffs, writing "WEDGE ANTILLES" on the damn cup. He slid it over to Rey to make, and shook his head. Another day, another let down. When was this guy gonna run out of pilots?!

Now, Finn wasn't prematurely cocky per-se, but he definitely exuded a sort of confidence that he didn't necessarily ever go through with, and one thing that he _couldn't_ do was flirt.

"Make some joke about the name he uses," Rey suggested the next day, "You seemed to be doing just fine acting smooth last time."

"Bonus if it's a sex joke," Ben added, and Finn balked.

"Look, I was able to talk to him easily because it was just... I don't know, friend talk! This would be completely different."

"It's all in your head," Ben explained, "And anyway, I'm sure he'd easily say yes. I'd say yes-- look at you. You're fucking ripped, Finn. Your thighs are so muscular..."

"And you tell me you're not bisexual," Han shook his head, and Ben stood up, pounding a fist down.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, hold on a second--" Han pulled his hand out of his jacket pocket, shaping it like a phone and putting it to his ear. "Hello? You'd like to speak to my bisexual son? Here you go."

Ben slapped his hand away. "LEAVE, dad!"

"Okay. Bi-son," Han waved, and Ben picked up a plate, hurling it into the wall.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Rey whispered, backing away.

Later that day, Finn was getting ready to go on his break when the door chimed once more.

"Hey, I'm--" Finn started to say, then realized it was him again.

"Hey," he smiled softly. "How's your day been, Finn?"

"Fine..." Finn's eyes were wide. "Yours?"

"Pretty good," the guy nodded, then drummed his fingers on the counter. "Okay, my usual... but, um..."

Finn watched the guy muse and hum and think hard for about a minute, then leaned on his elbow.

"You need a pilot."

"I need a pilot," the guy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well..." Finn bit his lip. This was it-- he had to do this if he was ever going to ease his frustration. "...How about you give me your real name for once, so I can take you out."

The guy looked dead shocked, and honestly mirrored exactly how Finn was feeling internally. Finn suddenly regarded the pause between them, wondering if he had judged wrong... oh, he shouldn't have relied on Ben and his stupid, inaccurate gaydar--

"Alright. Poe." The guy's face broke out into that huge smile. "Poe Dameron."

"Poe," Finn breathed, smiling just as wide.

In the back, Han watched with a smug smirk, turning to his wife. " _Pay up,_ sweetheart." Leia rolled her eyes. Why did Finn have to grow a pair when she was banking against it?

Finn stuck out a hand. "Finn Kenobi." He scribbled something on the cup, still surprised at his own gall-- it was as if his confidence had just surged and _stuck_ for once. He handed it to the shorter man, and Poe smiled as he read the message accompanying Finn's number.

_Ring me, Maverick. I'll be your Goose x_


End file.
